Family Secrets Ch 1
by loveforpoetry
Summary: Here is the first Ch. to a story I have written it has a twisted background to it. Let me know what you think. Thanks and enjoy.


Chapter 1

'It is hard to choose who to be. To do something is to become someone; to do nothing is to accept failure.'

~Tia schidler

I look at these words and wonder to myself that maybe one day I will be someone important and I _will_ accomplish something but then my thoughts grind to a halt and go in reverse thinking negatively that I will fail everything becoming no one, being a failure.

To me it is hard to decide what I want to do once I leave of high school; where I want to go and where I want to end up.

My thoughts were interrupted when my mother shouted. 'Hurry up Kacye; you are going to be late!' Climbing out of bed I quickly threw on a blue tee and a pair of jeans. Looking in the mirror I glanced at my long caramel colored hair and how crazy layered it was. Without thinking I picked up a hair tie and pulled it back into a pony tail. I smeared on some eyeliner and mascara. When finished I yelled back. 'I'm coming down in a minute!' I sat down on my bed and pulled socks and shoes on then, quickly made my bed. I heard a 'We're leaving in five! You either get down here or you're walking!' I grabbed my school bag and ran down the stairs nearly tripping down the last few. 'I'm…here.' I said while trying to catch my breath. She was at the counter drinking her usual, straight black coffee. My younger brother was eating his oatmeal. I lifted my right eyebrow at her. 'Don't give me that look.' She sipped her coffee, sat it down. 'I told you five minutes.' She smiled at me.

I walked over to the cabinets and grabbed a bowl and a glass. I poured some orange juice and took a healthy gulp of it. I then grabbed a box of cereal and poured it into my bowl along with milk. After putting everything back I sat down at the table. 'Is it cool if I hang out with my friends after school?' I knew better than to tell her that I was doing it. She would kick me into next month. 'Who do you want to hang out with?' She walked over to the sink her shoes click clacking, and rinsed her coffee cup.

'I was planning on going to hang with Sarah and Jane as usual.' I said hesitantly. I wasn't lying but, I wasn't telling the whole truth either. She didn't like me hanging out with them all of the time. She thought I didn't have enough friends. Hearing my voice hesitate she looked towards me. She was about to say something when Scott-my little brother- squealed. 'Mommy I'm done!' he was only six so he still tended to speak louder than he needed to. She took care of his mess and looked back at me with a glint in her eye-a warning-. 'We can discuss this another time.'

'No because I won't see you until after school. Please,' I pleaded with her 'just let me go. Sara said she would drop me back home.' Sighing, her mother replied. 'Alright _but_, you need to make sure your home on time.' In an exasperating voice I replied. 'I know, I know eight o'clock at the latest.' I stood up and rinsed my dishes.

'We're running late, we should have left five minutes ago. Mom looked towards Scott. 'OK honey it's time to go bye bye.' He squealed in delight and began jumping up and down. 'Go get your bag so we can go.' He headed up the stairs and disappeared around the corner. 'See you in the car.' I grabbed my bag from the closet and walked outside. The good thing was, it was still nice outside and I didn't have to worry about a winter jacket yet. Today was our second day back to school. Climbing into the car I buckled up.

Approximately two minutes later my mother and brother climbed into the car. Our car was a black Toyota Prius. It was a nice car but considered middle class. 'Drop me first would you please?' I asked. She said sure. I pulled out my I-pod and turned it on to shuffle through the songs. It took about five minutes to drive to the school. I hate riding with them because my brother is always talking the whole time and my mother always drives with white knuckles on the steering wheel as if her life depended on it. I always wondered why but, whenever I broached the subject she would get mad or act as if I didn't say anything. We pulled up to the school and I climbed out of the Prius. 'Bye mom,' I looked towards Scott 'Bye baby boo.' Smiling I shut the door and walked down the sidewalk leading to the school doors. Behind me I heard a yell. 'Kacye, Kacye! Wait for me!' I stopped and turned around to see Sarah running towards me. She was wearing the usual summer attire, a sun dress and black sandals. Her dress was a sky blue that complimented her long blond hair and hazel eyes. I was surprised to see her hair pulled back into a braid because usually she had her hair down and Jane had hers up. That was the only way for everyone to tell the difference between the two because they were twins. 'I thought Jane did the whole braid thing?' I asked skeptical of the change. Sarah finally caught her breath and replied. 'We didn't do our switch- a- roo thing if that is what you're wondering.' She replied. I raised my brow at that. 'So… What is it for then?' Sarah gave me a look of mischief then made the motion as if she were zipping her lips shut. 'Are you serious?' I asked appalled that she was keeping a secret from me. 'OK,' I shrugged my shoulder at her. 'two can play at that game.' I started walking in to the school. As I opened the door I turned and hollered. 'I guess I'll find someone else to hang out with today!' Of course I was joking but Sarah probably didn't know that. I had a knack for being sarcastic.

As I was turning the corner something or should I say _someone_ bumped into me causing everything I was holding to scatter across the floor. I looked at the person and was about to blow up on them however, I felt dumbstruck as my gaze rose to meet his eyes. He had eyes that were green but, not an ordinary green. They were green like a velvety dewy moss 'Oh… I am so sorry.' The boy mumbled. We both bent down at the same time to pick up my book and papers when we bumped heads. 'My God.' Tumbled out of my mouth as I stood back up to let him finish grabbing my things... His hair, dark and lustrous, could almost have been mistaken for jet black. But the sultry deep brown could be seen around the edges and in its wily shine; anywhere the room's darkness didn't obscure. 'Sorry.' He repeated again. I focused back on him and smiled. 'It's fine.' I grabbed my stuff from him and turned to walk away. He grabbed my arm lightly as not to seem threatening. I looked at him over my shoulder. 'Is there a reason you are grabbing my arm?' We stood like that for a couple of seconds but it seemed like eons had passed. He was so close The silence broke. 'May I have your name?' As he spoke to me, shifting his head slightly, the light seeped down his hair, barely settling on each strand. His voice purring in my ears. My spine shivered; trying to ignore the reaction I had towards someone I didn't even know I looked him in the eyes point blank. 'It's Kacye.' Before anymore conversation could be shared between us I shrugged his arm off of my shoulder and continued down the dimly lit hallway towards the first class I had of the day.

I made it to the class with a minute to spare. Thirty seconds wasted debating where to sit finally I decided to sit towards the back. As I sat the bell rang and the rest of the students took their seats. The desk next to me was still open, but there was a girl who looked _way_ too preppy who sat in front of me and I didn't get the chance to see who sat behind me because, the teacher was already beginning her speech in the front of the class dealing with the school rules and policies as well as _her_ classroom policies. The teacher wasn't ugly but, she wasn't knock dead gorgeous either. With her obviously died carrot colored hair. Her hair looked as if it had been straightened one too many times to get her curls to stay straight and instead of looking straight it had the look of a dog who had shaggy, fringy, and dingy hair. Her hair style was a pixie cut that surprisingly didn't look bad at all. I refocused my attention to what she was saying and heard the tail end of the conversation. 'I will be passing a seating chart around for you to fill out.' I suppressed a moan when I realized I was stuck sitting here.

The chart finally made it to me and just as I finished scribbling my name in the box the class door opened. In walked the gorgeous boy I had run into not even five minutes ago. The teacher-who's name I still don't know- looked toward the door. 'Welcome!' She beamed. 'What is your name? I need to make sure I don't have you marked absent.' 'I am Lucian Danvers.' He made sure to smile an arrogant smile. _So that is his name._

'Have a seat, have a seat. Anywhere you like but, that will be your seat for the rest of the year so choose wisely' She motioned towards us. Lucian glanced around the room before his exotic green eyes met my plain blue ones. I glanced down pretending to focus on something. I could hear him shuffling through the aisles; knowing he was going to sit in the empty desk next to me but, still I was hoping-_pleading_- that he wouldn't sit near me. Any chances of that were ruined when he dropped his bag on the ground next to me. He sat down and thus began our day of class.


End file.
